Alcanzando otra Realidad
by Nanunita
Summary: Corre el año 1750. Tenten es una joven a la que obligan casarse. No contenta con su destino se fugó. No todo salió como lo planeado. Unas extrañas criaturas la atrapan. Un joven apuesto la ayudará. Historia hecha por el Fc NejiTen del Dz. TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!, Sí, soy yo, Nanunita. Marcando mi regreso a los fanfics de Naruto!  
Esta vez les traigo una historia hecha para el Fan Club NejiTen de Foros Dz.  
Los escritores de la historia son (pongo los nicks que tenemos en el Dz) :  
- **Temari_Nara**  
- **Kawaru**  
- **Gingles**  
- **Arusuke**  
- **Nanu** (o sea yo ;'D)

Pd: Créditos por el título del Fic (?) todos a Arusuke, gracias hombre!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Alcanzando otra Realidad**

**Capítulo 1:** By Nanu. 

-Tienes que entenderlo, es por el bien de la familia-  
-¿Y mi bien qué? ¡No pienso hacerlo!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No hay discusión, ¡debes casarte con él!-  
-¡No!

La joven salió de su hogar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Tenten!

Ella huía de su destino; ese que le habían impuesto desde su nacimiento, sin saber que pronto daría un giro drástico.

Pasaron tres horas y estaba oscureciendo, no sabía dónde se encontraba exactamente. Tampoco cómo volver, sería fácil si hubiera corrido en línea recta, pero dobló varias veces en la corrida.

No recordaba cuando fue que se adentró en ese bosque, maldijo mentalmente el ser tan impulsiva.

Pensó que lo más sensato en ese momento era dejar de correr y caminar para pedir ayuda.

Después de todo sus costosos zapatos no estaban hechos para ello, y qué decir sobre su largo vestido ahora rajado.

Siempre odió el no poder vestirse cómodamente como los hombres. ¿Qué era eso de que por ser mujer debía usar vestidos largos? ¿Y esa estúpida regla de casarse a los 16?

Corría el año 1750, y Tenten deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no haber nacido.

Escuchó unas risas a lo lejos, y pidió ayuda a la vez que se acercaba corriendo.

Pero esas personas habían desaparecido. _Qué raro_- pensó.

Pronto escuchó las mismas risas pero en la dirección contraria. Extrañada volvió a correr para ese lado pidiendo ayuda.

Nada, ya no se escuchaba nada.

Comenzó a asustarse. Qué rayos estaba pasando.

Su pulso comenzó a acelerarse, escuchaba las risas en todas partes.

De la nada dos personas se posicionaron en frente suyo y sólo atinó a gritar.  
Pero su boca fue tapada con la mano de uno de ellos.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- comentó el primero – Una jovencita perdida-  
-Un hermoso ejemplar humano- rió el segundo

Tenten observaba todo con ojos temerosos.

-Creo que si se la llevamos al amo cumpliremos con la deuda.  
-Sí, una presa humana y virgen, justo como prometimos.  
-Vamos niña, no tenemos toda la noche.  
-O quizá sí- rió de nuevo el segundo.

Tenten no entendía lo que pasaba. Estas personas salieron de la nada y ahora la llevarían con su amo. De lo poco que pudo ver, y que realmente le llamó la atención, fueron sus ojos de un extraño tono carmesí, que parecían volverse más rojos segundo a segundo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo, a los que nos ponen entre sus favoritos, a los que dejan comentarios, y a los que no.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, acá traigo entonces el segundo capítulo de esta historia hecha en el Fc. NejiTen del Dz. Por cierto, son ocho capítulos en total.

Pd: corregí algunos errores de la historia, como faltas ortográficas, reiteración y demás.

**Capítulo 2: **By Temari_Nara._  
_

Esos dos hombres se acercaron más y más a ella, retrocedió pero chocó con un árbol. Al intentar correr tropezó con lo que seguro sería una raíz del árbol.

-¡Auxilio!-gritó.

Su boca fue cubierta por una mano fría y uno de ellos la levanto del suelo con mucha facilidad, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

La recargó contra el árbol y mientras olfateaba su cuello, el otro deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de la chica tratando de levantar el vestido. Ella seguía gritando pero nadie la escuchaba, después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó era cargada por los mismos hombres del bosque, pero estaban en una casa, o mas bien una mansión, bastante enorme con ventanas grandes y un jardín amplio. Se empezó a mover y uno de los hombres la arrojó al suelo dejándola caer.

-Vaya por fin despierta la muñeca, escucha princesa, más te vale que te calmes y que no hagas escándalo ya que tendrás el honor de conocer al gran amo, o conocerás a tus ancestros ¡Levántate!-

La jalaron hasta hacer que se pusiera en pie y la obligaron a girar a través de unos amplios pasillos de la gran mansión. A su lado pasaron varias mujeres en repetidas ocasiones. Todas usando un traje de sirvienta; lo curioso era que todas la miraban bastante tristes, una de ellas lloró justo antes de que entraran a una gran habitación bastante lujosa.

-Mi amo, ya hemos regresado y como le prometimos, cumplimos lo que usted pidió: es joven y virgen-

Un hombre sentado en el centro de la habitación sobre un sillón individual los miro a los tres. Tenten aún con miedo no sabía que hacer y dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero uno de los hombres la detuvo y la empujó adelante, haciéndola caer de rodillas frente a aquel hombre.

Pero el hombre la sujetó por el cabello y la jaló hacia arriba para mirarle de frente. Esa fue la primera vez que Tenten vio su rostro, el de aquel hombre, _Hiashi Hyuga_. Alto, cabello café y peculiares ojos blancos, sería de la edad de su padre o un poco mayor.

-Es hermosa-  
-Espero que nuestra deuda quede saldada, mi señor-  
-Ya hablare con ustedes, ¡Retírense!-

Aquellos hombres salieron dejándola ahí, sola en la habitación con ese sujeto y dos mujeres mas, por lo visto también sirvientas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó sereno.

-¡Responde!- Tenten cayó al suelo por causa del golpe en su mejilla, comenzó a llorar muy asustada, pero se armo de valor y contestó.

-Tenten, Tenten Ama, si lo que usted quiere es dinero mi padre se lo dará pero solo no me haga daño, mi padre es el gobernador él puede darle lo que usted pida, por favor…por favor!-  
-¡Chiquilla tonta! No necesito dinero, no quiero joyas y que tu padre sea el gobernador no importa. En este mundo, el único que gobierna ¡Soy yo!-  
-Yo….-  
-¡Silencio, no te he dicho que hables!-

Más golpes en su cuerpo y cayó rendida al piso, alcanzó a ver a las dos mujeres detrás de ella bastante asustadas, pero aun así nadie hizo nada por ayudarla. Cuando ya no pudo más cerro los ojos, deseando morir.

-¡Ustedes dos!- dijo el apuntando a las mujeres- Traigan a Neji lo quiero aquí, ¡Ahora!-

Las dos mujeres salieron corriendo y en cuestión de minutos regresaron. Detrás de ellas venía un hombre, Tenten no lo vio, pero escucho su voz y supo que no era ninguno de los otros dos sujetos que la habían llevado ahí.

-¿Qué necesita tío?- la voz era varonil y fuerte.  
-Lleva a esta mujer a una habitación, que se bañe, cambie y coma bien. Ella es la elegida, será mi esposa_-_

_¿Esposa?- _ Pensó Tenten a punto de perder la conciencia 

-Señor….es una niña-  
-No te pregunte, ¡Haz lo que te digo Neji! Y cuidado con tratar de hacer algo que me enoje-  
-Sí señor-  
-Ella estará a tu cuidado y si le llega a pasar algo, tu la vas a pagar y bastante caro-

Tenten casi inconsciente no pudo ver a quién le estaba hablando. Lo último que pudo recordar, fue unos brazos fuertes rodeándola y levantándola del suelo.

Después de eso oscuridad, miedo, vacío y frío, mucho frío.

Continuará 


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias por tu comentario (: Esta conti va para vos.

Por cierto, olvidé mencionar anteriormente que esta historia fue hecha con motivo de halloween xD.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **By Kawaru

Abrió los ojos. Por un momento pensó que había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Pero volvió a su triste realidad cuando miró hacia los alrededores y no reconoció nada de lo que veía.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo. _¿Dónde estoy?- _era lo único que pensaba.

Escuchó un ruido viniendo de una puerta, que al parecer era un baño.

-Hey- La llamó un hombre alto y de apariencia bastante atractivo y joven. –Levántate, te preparé un baño, él dijo que te quiere a las 8 en el comedor para la cena, así que apresúrate.

-¿Qu-Qué hora es?

-Las seis

-¿Quién eres? Dime donde estoy… por favor

-Mira, no hago esto por gusto. No soy nadie para estar respondiendo preguntas, por favor haz lo que te pido. En el armario encontrarás ropa, ponte lo que gustes y ya después… supongo que te dirá lo que quiere.

Tenten no respondió. Esperó a que el muchacho se fuera. Se levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y se puso a inspeccionar la habitación. Las paredes eran de un tenue color semejante a crema pero extrañamente todo le pareció rojo. Todos los adornos eran demasiado extraños para su gusto.

-Esto parece una habitación de…

"Vampiros". Dijo una voz en su mente. Tomó una toalla que el chico había dejado ahí y entró al baño. Al menos este era un poco más normal.

Tomó una ducha. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan pocas horas. Ahora no sabía qué era peor; casarse con un rico idiota, o casarse con un total desconocido que bien podría ser su abuelo.

Cuando terminó abrió el clóset. Había muchísimos vestidos hermosos. Pero ninguno le llenaba, para ella esas cosas eran insignificantes, después de todo nunca le habían gustado los vestidos, tenía miles pero los veía demasiado incómodos e inútiles.

Buscó en aquella habitación oscura algo que pudiera darle la hora. El muchacho que la había llevado le dijo que tenía que estar a las 8 en el comedor, que por cierto, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. El tiempo se le fue inspeccionando la habitación.

Escuchó como tocaron la puerta. Se puso el primer vestido que encontró y abrieron.

-Olvidé decirte como llegar- Se quedó mirándola con su expresión vacía - ¿de todos los vestidos que había allí elegiste ese? Vaya gusto.

-Fue el primero que vi, no me emociona mucho después de todo…

-Si claro, ya vamos.

Él abrió la puerta.

-Dime cuál es tu nombre, no, exactamente, ¿qué son ustedes?

Se paró y la miró sin expresión alguna pero con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Trató de decir sí, pero sólo pudo tartamudear de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Neji Hyuga, y que se te memorice ese apellido desde ahora. Porque pronto será el tuyo. Andando…

* * *

**Continuará**


	4. Chapter 4

Siento que las continuaciones sean pequeñas, como comenté en el primer capítulo, la historia fue hecha por los miembros del Fc NejiTen del Dz –incluyéndome- por lo que teníamos reglas que seguir, de acuerdo a la temática y tamaño de los capítulos que nos correspondían. Por lo mismo al comienzo de cada uno aclaro quién fue el autor del capítulo -pueden fijarse si lo desean y verán que digo la verdad-

También quería decir que el Fic cuenta con ocho capítulos nada más, ya está terminado pero lo voy subiendo de a poco para que lo lean así. Por lo  
que no puedo editar para agrandarlos. Sin más, la historia.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4:By Nanu

_-Neji Hyuga, y que se te memorice ese apellido desde ahora. Porque pronto será el tuyo. Andando…_

No muy convencida con la respuesta, se dejó guiar por el joven muchacho que al parecer tenía su misma edad.

No es que lo haya mirado mucho. De hecho, lo miró tan poco que sólo pudo notar unas pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos por las mangas alzadas de la blanca camisa que dejaban a la vista su musculatura; ni mucho ni poco.

Su largo cabello marrón oscuro tirando a negro atado con una cinta azul casi al final del mismo. Los ojos del mismo claro tono que ese viejo señor que la había mandado a secuestrar.

Le restó importancia a sus uñas desarregladas y pensó que era bastante masculino de hecho tenerlas de esa forma. Desvió la mirada hacia los pantalones negros del muchacho y a sus botas con algo de barro.  
No, no lo miró mucho. Es decir, sólo lo necesario.

El camino hacia el comedor se hizo largo y tedioso, el lugar no era precisamente de su agrado ya que estaba decorado con colores apagados y lúgubres que le daban la continua sensación de querer salir corriendo exactamente como lo hizo esa mañana.

-¿Neji?-

Al no escuchar respuesta continuó.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere el señor de mí?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

El muchacho siguió sin mirarla y al pasar unos minutos se resignó a contestarle.

-Casarse, supongo-

Al parecer no era de muchas palabras, todo lo contrario a Tenten. Juntó fuerzas de donde no sabía y le habló nuevamente.

-Neji por favor, necesito salir de aquí y volver a casa, debes ayudarme, Tenemos la misma edad, ¿No? Debes entender que no quiero estar con un hombre tan mayor, por favor.

El nombrado dejó escapar una suave risa que resonó en todo el pasillo y llegó a los oídos de la trigueña.

-Tengo muchos más años de los que puedas imaginar, y poco me importa lo que te pase-

Ante tal respuesta sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más hasta llegar a un salón en el que sólo había una mesa larga y rectangular preparada para una cena de dos personas, con un asiento en cada extremo.

Neji corrió la silla y le ofreció sentarse, una vez que la chica se acomodó la empujó suavemente hacia delante, y acercándose al oído le mencionó.

-Cuando él llegue levántate; haz una leve reverencia, siéntate y come lo que los ciervos te sirvan. Por último, no hables a menos que él te pregunte algo-

Tenten se estremeció al sentir como la varonil voz del muchacho provocó que se le ericen los vellos del cuello produciéndole instantáneamente un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sólo asintió lentamente para luego ver la silueta de aquel misterioso chico salir por el mismo pasillo que entraron.

**Continuará**

* * *

Bueno, ya que este capítulo me tocó a mí, quería aclarar tal y como lo hice en el Fc, que la exagerada descripción de Neji fue porque Tenten dice que no le prestó mucha atención. Es decir, se interesó mucho en él pero no lo quiso reconocer.

Saludos, mañana publico el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, les traigo el capítulo cinco, hecho por Gingles.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**_**: **_By Gingles 

- Ah, por fin has llegado -dijo en un tono pícaro Hiashi con una copa en la mano- siéntate, te estaba esperando

Neji vuelve del pasillo al oír a su tío y dice de entre las sombras:

- Señor esta seguro de -es interrumpido-

- ¡Márchate! -la copa se quiebra, haciendo sangrar su mano-

- Si, ya me retiro... -dice Neji, mientras mira a Tenten con una cara de compasión, se va caminando-

- Su.. su... mano esta... -alcanza a decir la asustada chica-

- Si, es como ves -la mano de Hiashi cicatriza ante sus ojos- es solo una de nuestras tantas habilidades

- ¿Que son ustedes?

- Somos criaturas de la noche, vivimos en las sombras y bebemos la sangre de nuestras sorprendidas víctimas,  
como le llamaban los humanos a eso... ah, si, vampiros

- ¿No lo entiendo, para que me quiere un vampiro a mi?

- Por años he buscado a la joven cuya sangre me satisfaga, pero todas mis esposas anteriores no lo  
han logrado, al final solo sirven para hacer la limpieza, pero descuida, tengo muchas esperanzas en ti...

- Eres un desgraciado, como te a través a desecharlas como si fueran basura!

- Desde que las mordí, se han convertido en mis esclavas eternas, en parte de nuestra raza superior, solo a mi  
me deben su inmortalidad, y trabajaran para mi para pagarla

- No quiero ser inmortal, ¡solo quiero ir a casa!

- Querida, mejor come tu cena, que mañana será nuestro día de boda, ya esta todo listo

- No tengo hambre -se levanta de la mesa-

- Como quieras, entonces mis lacayas te llevaran de vuelta a tu habitación

Una mujer de las tantas que recorren la casa, se acerca y guía a Tenten hacia su habitación, mientras caminan,  
comienzan a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la desconcertada chica, la mujer la mira fijamente un momento, saca  
un pañuelo y comienza a secar sus lágrimas

- No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás, no es tan malo

- ¿Como puedes decir algo así?

- Ya no recuerdo la vida fuera de aquí-

- ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

- Creo que mas de un siglo, así que, ya no conozco otra vida, vamos, tu habitación esta cerca

Al entrar a su habitación Tenten encuentra al mismo chico que la había llevado, Neji Hyuga

- ¿Que haces aquí?

- Vengo a preguntarte algo

- No tengo nada más que hacer, así que adelante

- Si te pido que confíes en mi para escapar de esto, ¿lo harías?

- A que viene esa pregunta, no lo entiendo

- Mi tío ya ha arruinado muchas vidas humanas, y no he hecho nada para detenerlo, pero por  
alguna razón, esto es distinto, realmente quiero ayudarte

- Dime, ¿lo vampiros tienen los mismos sentimientos que los humanos verdad?

- Creo que si, no conozco muchos humanos, en realidad, eres la primera con la que he hablado tanto

- ¿Vas a arriesgarte por una humana que no conoces?

- ¿Vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, o me vas a seguir?

- No, lo siento, guíame, pero a donde vamos?

- Al lugar donde guardo mi más preciado tesoro... -Neji jala un candelabro y se abre un pasadizo secreto-

**Continuará**

* * *

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Perdón la tardanza en subir este capítulo, es que no los tenía guardado en la computadora, sino en el Dz, y el mismo cerró por limpieza alrededor de una semana. Como recompensa apenas suba éste subo el capítulo siete.

Sin más, les dejo el hecho por Arusuke, nuestro único miembro varón y al cual amamos! =D

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**By Arusuke

-Detrás del pasadizo secreto se encontraba una escalera... esta aparentaba forma de laberinto, el ambiente dentro de él, se tornó un tanto rustico, por no decir precario ni de mal gusto, Tenten se quedó anonadada, mientras que Neji se ponía impaciente:

-Debemos correr! … es probable que ya sepan que no estas en tu habitación y vengan a por nosotros! -  
-Es cierto, perdón … sigamos …

-Neji toma la mano de Tenten, y comienzan a correr hasta el final de la escalera, poco se podía ver, pero Neji sabía el camino de alguna forma, Tenten supuso que sus ojos eran especiales, ya que no era un humano después de todo. Casi en la mitad del camino, ambos oyen un grito como de un animal en desesperación :

-!Mierda! Nos ha descubierto! Ese maldito … No creo que haya sido capaz de soltar... a Kyuubi …  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué o quién es Kyuubi?  
-Es la mascota de mi tío … y no precisamente muy agradable … mejor apresurémonos!

-Neji toma de la cintura a Tenten y la sube a su hombro. Apresurando su paso a una velocidad considerable, ella comenzó temer de lo peor, aun que aun así, confiaba en su nuevo amigo, y creía que haría lo posible para ayudarla a escapar, después de todo era su ultima posibilidad:

-!Finalmente! La salida! … - tumba la puerta de un golpe -  
-¡Aaahh! - se asusta por el estruendo – !Bájame, bájame!  
-Esta bien, pero procura correr rápido, o eso … nos alcanzara – la baja -  
-Ya... vamos - se sonroja -.

Con ellos adentrándose en el bosque, se escucha a lo lejos el sonido como de un edificio romperse en dos, y el grito de una bestia rugir:

-¡A correr! - Neji sin pensarlo dos veces toma su brazo y entran en las profundidades del bosque  
-¡Waaahh!

-En ese momento Tenten no sabía que hacer, no podía regresar a su hogar, ya que le esperaría un casamiento forzoso, estar en el castillo también le traería un destino similar. Sin mencionar que estaba escapando de una bestia que atentaba contra la vida de ambos.

La única opción que le quedaba, era permanecer al lado del joven, que le prometió ayudarla con su libertad …

**Continuará**

**

* * *

**

Nos vemos en minutos!**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Como prometí he aquí el episodio siete de esta historia, creado por Temari_Nara y corregido por mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **By Temari_Nara

Por fin pudieron llegar al bosque, Tenten se detuvo no podía mas, llevaban mas de 4 horas huyendo, sus pies le dolían y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Neji se mostraba tranquilo, como si no hubiera corrido nada, su respiración era tranquila pero aun estaba alerta.

Sintió que su cuerpo era atraído al suelo, nada más y nada menos que por el chico a su lado.

Cayó sobre él, pero no tuvo tiempo de molestarse al ver como una bola de fuego que apenas esquivaron se impactaba en un árbol cercano. Éste se incendió y habría caído sobre ellos de no ser porque el joven fue mas rápido y logró evitar que ambos murieran aplastados

-¡Corre!-

Ambos lo hicieron pero ella ya no podía mas, aunque el jaloneo de la mano de Neji la incitaba a seguir

-Aún nos sigue, ¿Qué es esa cosa?-  
-Tan solo corre, tenemos que despistarla. Es como un perro cazador y somos sus presas. Tengo una idea, aguanta un poco, ya casi-

Siguieron corriendo, Tenten pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del agua corriendo, ¿Un río? Se acercaron a los limites del mismo, ella pensó que lo cruzarían pero la corriente era muy fuerte, de seguro los llevaría a ambos, el la jalo y corrieron al margen.

-¿A dónde vamos?-  
-¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Sus piernas estaban apunto de fallarle cuando diviso el final del río y el principio de una cascada, lo miro incrédula cuando él se detuvo informándole lo que pensaba hacer simplemente con una mirada, ella lo entendió.

-Estas loco, nos mataremos- ella le soltó la mano, asustada no pensaba brincar, estaba muy alto, y no sabía nadar.

-¿No confías en mi, Tenten?- él estiró su mano ofreciéndola y ella dudó por un segundo. Un rugido fuerte que se acercaba la impulsó a tomar su mano.  
-¡Confió en ti!-

Tenten sintió el jaloneo de Neji y después la fuerza de gravedad atrayéndola hacia el fondo de aquella cascada.

Mientras caía gritó fuerte y sin notarlo se abrazó a él sintiendo su piel fría y escuchando levemente el palpitar de ese corazón.

Lo siguiente fue el frío del agua envolviendo su cuerpo y el oxígeno abandonando sus pulmones.

Quiso salir a flote, pero no pudo, su mente se volvió negra y ya no supo nada.

Neji logró sacarla del agua justo a tiempo, y entró en una cueva cercana.

Por el momento ambos estaban a salvo. La contempló, era tan débil como una muñeca de cristal.

Estaba herida, al parecer a ella le afecto bastante la caída, por su frente un hilo de sangre resbalaba hasta perderse en sus labios.

Él la vio tan irresistible, su cuerpo mojado y el olor de la sangre fueron algo que no resistió.

Sus ansias le vencieron y juntó sus labios con los de ella saboreando la sangre y el calor del cuerpo femenino.

**Continuará (=**

* * *

Ahora lo único que falta, es el último capítulo, que le tocó hacer a Kawaru.

Lo subiré dentro de unos días, depende de los comentarios ;'D

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Acá traigo el último capítulo, que le tocó hacer a Kawaru. Nos pareció muy divertido, todos nos llevamos una linda sorpresa (?), ya me van a entender. Espero que no me puteen... lean TODO, bajen la página hasta encontrar como sigue xD. Sin más...

* * *

**Capítulo 8: **By Kawaru

Terminó de saborear sus labios y sin poder resistirlo más mordió su delicado cuello. Su sangre era cálida y sabía a lo que saben todas las sangres; pero esta tenía una esencia especial que lo hacía desesperarse por más, y más…

Perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mordiéndola, hasta que escuchó el gemido desesperante de Tenten y se apartó.

-Mmmm… creo que me desmayé… ah, ¡¿por qué estoy sangrando? Me duele.

-Lo siento, tienes que entender que esta es nuestra naturaleza. Matamos para sobrevivir. Felices sueños, Tenten.

Ella sólo abrió los ojos despavorida y Neji le dio otra mordida.

Y Tenten se murió.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sí, se murió…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, no se murió.

-¿Se supone que debo morir ahora?- preguntó en tono cansado y con los ojos cerrados.

-No, sólo caerás inconsciente, y luego vivirás un sueño profundo, te convulsionarás y te convertirás en vampiro, y tendrás una hija mitad vampiro con poderes telepáticos y mente de adulto…

Cri cri (grillos)

-¿En serio?

-No pues, es que la gente de ahora no tiene humor negro…

-Creo que no funciona cuando has estado tirada en el piso inconsciente por quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Al menos escapamos del Kyuubi y mi tío. Ven, conozco a un lugar donde podemos ir. Luego podrás escapar y regresar a donde perteneces.

_Regresar a donde perteneces_. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Tenten durante todo el camino. "Al fin y lo conociste ayer", le decía su parte lógica, pero había una parte en ella, que le decía que se quedara, que ese chico tenía algo especial, y no era solo el hecho de que fuese un vampiro muy sexy. _Demasiado sexy_.

-Ya llegamos. Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero aquí vengo a des-estresarme después de una caza.

-Wow, es hermosa- Dijo refiriéndose a la gigante cabaña que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ni mi tío ni nadie de ellos sabe de su existencia, así que podrás quedarte el tiempo que desees.

-¿Y tú?

-Pues me quedaré contigo, ni estúpido regreso al castillo, al menos de que quiera suicidarme.

-Ahora que lo pienso, sí, tu humor es bastante negro.

-Es una de mis cualidades, ¿quieres saber cuáles otras tengo? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenten se sonrojó y volteó hacia otro lado.

Extrañaba a su familia. No quería irse, al irse de ese lugar afrontaría la realidad y tendría que casarse con un desconocido, y el quedarse ahí era estar con otro desconocido, pero al menos este le agradaba.

Y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba estar un tiempo con el otro.

**Fin!**

**

* * *

**

Cha chan! Y terminó nomás. Para hacer esta historia, dedicamos como un mes y medio, entre los preparativos, las reglas, los que quisieron participar, distintos problemas personales que tuvo cada uno, etc.

Pero es todo un honor, decirles que –a principios de diciembre xD- _el Fan Fic Alcanzando otra Realidad_, fue llevado a cabo satisfactoriamente, por las siguientes personas:

Temari_Nara, Kawaru, Gingles, Arusuke y yo, (Nanu)

Un aplauso para todos que nos esforzamos =D!

**Palabras de nuestra Presidente :**

_Doy por finalizada la actividad del Fic Colectivo de Halloween.  
Muchas gracias a todos por participar, crearon una historia fantástica.  
Realmente estoy orgullosa de tenerlos como miembros y un gran Staff.  
El Fic esta listo para ser posteado por nuestra vice en FanFiction._

Y acá estoy yo, la Vice.

Muchas gracias por leernos, nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Saludos, y un fuerte abrazo desde nuestro hermoso Fan Club NejiTen del Dz.

_Paz y NejiTen para todos!_


End file.
